


Welcome To McKinley

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to McKinley, home to the New Directions, a group of twelve talented kids who are quickly learning that talent doesn't get you far around here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To McKinley

Anna had it all: the money, the looks, the popularity. There was just one thing missing… A guy. Sure, she'd been with half the guys in this washed out little town, but they'd all just been one time gigs, not nearly the same as an actual relationship. She needed someone real, someone who would stay with her for more then just a date, someone who had already made a name for themselves, someone like…

Derek Sorr. 6'1" and almost as popular as herself, he was the perfect guy to make any girl at this school jealous. Besides, he's captain of the football team, and who better to date the head cheerio?

Now to just make him hers…

~·WTM·~

Lilly sighed as she heard the sound of the bell echo through the halls. That was great. First day of school and she was already late. So much for blending in…

"Hey." A deep voice caused her to glance up from her timetable. "Need help finding your class?"

She blushed. "Yes, actually."

"Here." He said as he took a look over her schedule. "Looks like you're in algebra right now. We're not to far. Follow me."

"Thanks." She muttered as she stuffed the paper in her pocket. "Don't you have to be in class yourself?"

"Nah, I've got a free period. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Lilly." She replied, shaking his hand. She could feel her blush deepening.

"I take it you're a freshman?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Sophomore. Freshman year was a nightmare for me. I was late to class everyday first semester. I'm pretty sure the teachers referred to me as "The Late Kid" behind my back."

Lilly giggled a little, feeling the tension in the air diffuse. They talked the rest of the way to her class. The conversation was light and easy, flowing from there mouths smoothly.

They talked mostly about themselves, retelling embarrassing tales like they were old friends who were seeing each other for the first time in years. No matter how slowly they walked though, they soon arrived at their destination, ending the conversation they both could have continued forever.

"Here we are." Derek said holding open the door for her. She gave him a quick smile before ducking into the classroom, muttering her apologies to the teacher. She turned around to thank him, only to find nothing but an empty doorway. Sighing, she went to take a seat in one of the few empty desks left in the room.

~·WTM·~

The day wore on, and Lilly soon found herself sitting in fourth period. It was the last period before lunch, and she was hoping to catch up with Derek then. She had been feeling about not thanking him properly all day and couldn't take it anymore. The guy had gone out of his way to help a lost girl that most guys like him would just overlook. The least she could do is let him know how much she appreciated it.

She tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently, only half listening to what Mr… Schuester was saying, glancing at the clock every couple of seconds. After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang, causing students to leap out of their seats and rush to the door.

"Don't forget, glee club auditions are in two days!" Mr. Schue called after them.

Lilly, one of the few students still in earshot, paused. Glee club. She'd had always loved singing and had been in the choir at her old school. She was pretty good and could probably get in. She'd have to remember it.

As she recalled her mission, she quickly continued on her way to the cafeteria. She hurried, hoping to catch Derek alone. Once she got there, she found him standing off to one side talking to another girl. She started over to him before stopping. What was she doing? She was stupid for thinking he would remember her once he walked away from that classroom, let alone care whether or not she thanked him. She would just make a fool of herself by going over there now. Guys like that just didn't go for girls like her.

'Come on Lilly!' She thought to herself. 'What do you care? It's not like you have feelings for him or anything. You were just grateful for his help and you wanted to tell him that. Nothing else.'

'That's not true and you know it.' She argued back. 'You don't car about that at all. That was just an excuse to talk to him again because you like him.'

She knew it was true. But it didn't matter, because Derek didn't of her as anymore then that stupid freshman he had helped find her class. And that was all she'd ever be.

Knowing she probably looked stupid just standing there, Lilly eventually went to grab her lunch. Finding her appetite had disappeared, she settled for a bottle of water and a salad. She started to head over to an empty, changed her mind. She wasn't going to start moping around just because some guy she'd talked to for five minutes had chosen someone else over her. A table to her left that sat a group of girls caught her eye and against her better judgment, she walked over to it. As she approached they grew quiet, their eyes all focused on their intruder.

"Ummm…" Lilly started, feeling her voice go dry. "Mind if I sit here?"  
After a couple of moments one of them smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks." She replied as she sat next to her. When they continued to stare at her she said, "I'm Lilly."

"Peyton." The girl responded. No one else spoke.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Realizing no one else was going to say anything, the girl to her right spoke up.

"So Lilly." She started, trying to sound conversational. "Are you going to try out for the Cheerios?"

She frowned. "Cheerios?"

"You know, the cheerleading squad?" She replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, yeah. I might." She'd never really thought about cheerleading. She'd gone to a cheerleading day camp at the Y when she was younger but that was all the experience she had.

After that they all began to return to their lunches. Another girl soon came to the table, who Lilly recognized as the girl who had been talking to Derek. She had curly blonde hair and a nice figure. She wasn't bad looking, just not exactly… Beautiful.

As she sat down, her gaze immediately fell on the stranger sitting at her table.

"Who are you?" She snapped. The table fell quiet instantly.

"This Lilly." Peyton offered, but was quickly shot down by the vicious glare she received.

"And why are you here?" She asked, turning back to me. The girl who had spoken earlier answered for me.

"Relax, Anna. She just wanted somewhere to sit."

"Huh." Anna snorted before turning her attention elsewhere. She obviously wasn't used to being stood up to.

"Thanks for that." Lilly told her saviors.

"No problem." The second girl smiled. "I'm Marcella, but everyone around here just calls me Macy."

"Nice to meet you." She replied politely.

"Anna's not that bad if you get to know her." Peyton said.

"Or she doesn't see you as a threat." Macy added. "And something tells me she does."

"What makes you say that?" Lilly asked. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to anger her.

"Just look at the way she looks at you, as if she absolutely despises you. Don't take it personally, she looks at a lot of people that way. Although you might be different."

"How?"

Macy grinned. "You might actually be the one person who can give her a run for her money."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the first story I've posted using this archive. I'd really like to know what you guys think, be it positive or negative. So let me know!


End file.
